Most memory cards and authentication cards used in the current financial area are composed of a smart card system. However, the cost of establishing such system is too high, and generally such system is not supported by personal computer systems and peripherals. Therefore, a USB security authentication device is created to overcome this shortcoming, but the size and thickness of the device is larger than a regular memory card and thus not easy to carry.